


New Worlds of the Alternative Continuity

by Sanctified_Jasper



Series: Planetary Index [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: DO NOT POST TO AN UNOFFICIAL APP, Do not post to another site, i built some worlds, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: The Planets of the Winx Alternative Continuity which have little to no basis in Canon
Series: Planetary Index [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601854
Kudos: 8





	1. NonCanon Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index of Alt Con only Worlds

**Non Canon Worlds:**

**Culunis and Agrian** : Worlds of Culinary Arts and Agriculture  
Binary Planets sharing a star

 **Waltevy** : World of the Dead  
Home of magical space Valkyries (and the 'Veil of Death')

 **Loc'Brennah** : The World of Hidden Things  
Nymph Sabrina is from here. The Ancestral Witch Lysslis is said to have the blood of the Loc'Brennei.

 **Chalcon** : The Bronze World  
The home world of Nymph Combe, she and her partner Nymph Ellena retired here before their deaths.

 **Eleinomae** : The Swamp Planet  
A planet covered almost entirely in swamps and marsh lands. Home World of Nymph Politea.

 **Fabula and Mysemne** : The Worlds of Lore (Myth and Memory respectively)  
Sister worlds, Fabula and Mysemne are known to be the two biggest libraries in the Magical Dimension, while Fabula holds all the myths, legends and stories, Mysemne keeps the factual historical records.

 **Sitara** : A space Station  
Home to the last of the Danica, hidden within a Nebula.

 **Carabossa** : The Fallen Calamity  
A world long dead, it is rumoured to be the birth place of the Three Ancestral Witches. ****

 **Absolution** : Location unknown (Somewhere “near” Loc'Brennah)  
Spoken in whisper if at all, Absolution may be a planet or just a city.

 **Khemet** : The Desert World  
The surface is covered primarily in sand and stone deserts.

 **Laugos:** The Lagoon Planet  
A world of little above sea-level land, a plethora of lagoons, and far reaching shallows.

 **Voimare:** The Nightmare Abyss  
The mythical and long lost 'evil-twin' of Laugos, it possesses deep and empty oceans sparsely dotted with craggy underwater 'reefs' and things that want to Eat You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These worlds exist primarily for Flavour Text purposes and to make the Magical Dimension as a whole feel a bit bigger. When they appear within the Alt Con it is often off screen or off to the side of matters.  
> As with many aspects of the Alt Con, you may use these worlds to pad your own Planet Count in your own fics if one happens to catch your eye.  
> Some worlds have more information than others.


	2. Culunis + Agrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Culinary and Agriculture Worlds

The twin Planets of Culunis and Agrian exist on the opposite side of the same Orbital Line, always on opposite sides of their sun, these worlds are jokingly referred to as the pantry of the magic Dimension. 

* * *

Culunis: [coo-loo-nis]

The Culinary Planet, known for its restaurants and cooking schools. No food tastes as good as the food of Culunis, the Culun have spent their lives studying the art of cooking, every day brings a new and daring dish.

(There is only one Fairy from Culunis currently studying at Alfea. Surprising everyone, her powers are thermodynamic in nature. Her speciality dish is gelato, and her hot foods are always perfectly cooked.)

* * *

Agrian: [agg-ree-en]

The Agriculture Planet seeks out the best agricultural techniques and takes farming to whole new levels. While they focus primarily on plants, their animal husbandry is no joke.

(While no Fairies from this world currently study at Alfea, their most recent graduate is one of the heads of the Ecological Restoration Department run out of Magix, and is in charge of Crop Infection Investigation and Resolution. (when crops begin dying, they find out why and help solve the problem.))


	3. Waltevy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sacred Place of Death

**Waltevy** : [wahl-teh-vee]

The Sacred Place of Death. A world rarely visited by outsiders, it is said to be home to a Doorway to the Afterlife itself.

Unlike other Planets, Waltevy has no Fairies, instead, the Valkyne guard the forbidding lands, keeping watch over the Doorway to ensure the balance of Life and Death is kept.

Only a few times in the History of Creation, have the Valkyne allowed someone Living to pass through the Doorway to retrieve a Lost Soul, though dozens have sought permission. Only those who can obtain the Valdrix, the Form of the Valkyne, may pass through the Doorway without dying. **  
**

* * *

**Valkyne:** [val-keen]

While _technically_ the Valkyne are Fairies, they are Fairies in the same way as Witches: their Manifest Form have no wings.

Instead, the Valkyne Manifest a Soul Weapon, capable of destroying/cleansing the Corrupted Soulbeasts who Walk Beyond.

(In addition to protecting [the World Beyond/the Realm of the Dead/the Afterlife] from the Living, the Valkyne also deal with spirits who are too corrupted to find peace after death, become mutated by their malicious attachments to the Living World, and seek to return to it.   
For one of the Dead to return to the World of the Living, without proper precautions, would cause catastrophe for both Worlds.)  
  


* * *

**Valdrix:** [the form of the spirit warrior]

The Valdrix Form protects the Valkyne from the Corrupted, and while all Manifest Forms are comprised of Magic (and therefore Manifested cloth gives as much protection as Manifested metal), the aesthetic of the Valkyne often includes pieces of armour, as well as short capes in place of wings.

During the Trial of the Valdrix, the Trial Taker enters the Valley of Memory, where the Trial Taker can talk and interact with a Soul who has Passed.

Many of the Trial Takers who have gone seeking their loved one’s return were able to gain Closure in the Valley, and return to their lives without attempting a jailbreak in the Great Beyond. Those who do not, then take the final steps of the Trial, and if they succeed, are allowed to pass through the Doorway.

Some Trial Takers who find Closure still obtain the Valdrix, choosing to remain on Waltevy as a member of the Valkyne.

* * *

In the greater Magical Dimension, little is known about the world of Waltevy and its people, most of what is known is unsubstantiated, and many conflicting myths and rumours exist. The world itself is almost impossible to find and the only known route is said to be ‘a path paved by grief.’

(Or to have been there before.)


	4. Loc'Brennah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World of Hidden Things

**Loc'Brennah** : The World of Hidden Things

Loc'Brennah is a dark world, literally a realm of constant night. Its people possess dark toned skin, often marbled with small patches of pastels. The ‘World of Hidden Things’, its people can see in almost total darkness, and have the unique species wide ability to see through illusions and deceptive magics. Their visual range can cause discomfort when off world and they often wear tinted glasses to help regulate the problem.

The people of Loc'Brennah have a language that is only half verbal, speaking in an apparent monotone, their inflections are done through physical actions in a subtle sign language and micro expressions that makes their language almost impossible for the UTS to translate properly, leaving many outsiders feeling uncomfortable when interacting with the Loc'Brennei.

Powers from this world often include darkness and shadow based abilities, illusions and transformations. Outsiders have referred to the magical population of this world as “those who excel at deceit”.

* * *

 **Ethnically,** Earth has no true match to the people of Loc'Brennah, it is assumed this is because there was little to no immigration before Earth was Quarantined from the Magical Dimension.

The Loc'Brennei are one of only a small handful of races with naturally patterned skin amongst 'human passing' species of the Magical Dimension. Their skin is primarily black in colour, though there are some variations of tone not found on Earth and many members of the Loc'Brennei have marbling of colours on their skin.

The placement and colours differ from person to person and no outsider has ever been able to discern a reason behind the patterns. If there is one, the Loc'Brennei have never desired to share it.

* * *

**Lysslis**

Though never confirmed, there exists a rumour that in the pursuit of creating the perfect Fairy of Shadows, the mother of the Three Ancestral Witches took a Loc'Brennei as a love, the resulting child is thought to be the Ancestral Witch known as Lysslis. Other versions of the rumour say she steeped herself in the magic of the world and conceived the child alone.


	5. Chalcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bronze World

Existing at the very edge of the gravitational pull at the middle of a trinary star system, Chalcon is a world of eternal afternoon light. High in radiation, spending too long on the planet makes most visitors uncomfortable. The inhabitants often have a more orange-brown range of skin colouration.

This world's Fairies and Witches typically possess a range of energy (radiation) based, light based and plant based powers as well as the rarer gravity based power set.

* * *

The home world of Nymph Combe, she and her partner Nymph Ellena retired here before their deaths.


	6. Eleinomae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World of Swamps

**Eleinomae** : [Eh-Lie-No-May]

A planet covered almost entirely in swamps and marsh lands. The native race tends to be pale and visitors have noted an unusual texture on the palms of the natives' hands. (Along with their feet, knees and elbows, the Eleine have rougher textured skin in places for superior gripping ability in their often damp and occasionally slimy natural habitat.)

Plant, Water, Insect and Animal powers are all common on Eleinomae, and some times overlaps occur.

Most famous of the overlaps is the Nymph Politea who, as the Fairy of Marshland held essentially all powers and abilities associated with Eleinomae.


	7. Fabula + Mysemne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Worlds of Lore:  
> The World of Myth  
> The World of Memory

Sister worlds, Fabula and Mysemne are known to be the two biggest libraries in the Magical Dimension, while Fabula holds all the myths, legends and stories, Mysemne keeps the factual historical records.

* * *

**Fabula** : [Fab-you-lah]

Fabula, World of Myth and Legend. Fabula is home to the Story Keepers and the Legends and Myths of the Magical Dimension. Fabula is said to be the home of _every_ work of Fiction in the Magical Dimension.

The Fabula have an ability which allows them to enter the worlds within books, to live and interact with the stories as if they were real life. This ability is taxing and the Specialty Transformation Mythix is required in order to perform it without consequence.

It is rumoured this ability has been used in the past to trap powerful enemies.

* * *

**Mysemne** : [My-sem-Nee]

The world of Memory, Mysemne has the most complete record of the History of the Magical Dimension in the Known Universe. Unfortunately, several attacks in the past have destroyed some records, so they cannot be said to be _complete_.

Mysemne allegedly possesses a magic which enables users to view distant events of the past, and perhaps even travel through time. But this is merely speculation and no proof of such power exists.


	8. Sitara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Station home of the Danica, People of the Stars

**Sitara** : [Sih-tar-rah]

Home to the last of the Danica, hidden within a Nebula. The Danica may have always been space faring and are rumoured to have origins on Zenith. They retreated from the main Magical Dimension and live isolated from it, most only venturing out of their home nebula once in their lives.

Gravity, light and dark magics as well as radiation and celestial magics are common amongst the Danica, who were once known as the people of the Stars.

Vega, originator of the Astralix Form is of the Danica.

* * *

The Danica were a space-faring race, having no Planet to call home they lived in space stations and ships, and though they had a Hub Station, they were largely travellers, traders, and transporters, though they had a decent Space Navy.

None of which helped when a previously unknown race stumbled upon the Magical Dimension’s Transit Lanes, and used them to begin an attack on the Dimension at large.

The Danica did what they could, but they were first on the scene, and the first to fall.

From Several Billion to several thousand in the space of a few months. It was one of the greatest tragedies the Magical Dimension had ever seen. In addition to the loss of life, was the loss of transportation and battle worthy ships capable of with standing the assault of the foreign vessels. Hundreds of Worlds found themselves stranded on their own Planets.

When the invaders had been pushed back, and left the Magical Dimension for their own corner of space, the Danica turned to the restoration of their people and culture.

With the rest of the Dimension realising how foolish it was to rely on the Danica alone for their space faring needs, the various Kingdoms of the Magical Dimension began crafting their own ships for use.

* * *

While the Danica still run various shipping companies throughout the Dimension, they have largely retreated to their own quiet corner. Currently they live in a space station deep within a nebula, both of which are referred to by the Danica as 'Sitara’. It is customary for all of the Danica to spend a few years away from Sitara, typically on a Planet within the Magical Dimension, learning about other cultures and training their skills, before returning to the nebula.

This period of travel is called the Journeyman’s Quest, and only after returning from it, are they considered adults in the eyes of their culture.

It has been noted that a handful of Journeymen have settled down during their years abroad, and never returned to the nebula.

Celestial Magic is common amongst the Danica, and they have the highest count of Gravity type Fairies by any form of count. Because they ceded their old lanes and retreated to the Danica Nebula so long ago, their race suffered the least of any from Fairy Hunters, and so have (allegedly) never had a witch amongst their population.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Witches and Fairies share the same magical origin, but the trauma of surviving a Fairy Hunter and having their wings ripped out caused a grief so deep, even the survivors' descendants felt it and never manifested wings creating the 'separate' Magical Class known as Witch.


	9. Carabossa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallen Calamity

**Carabossa** : [Cah-Rah-boh-sah]

A world long dead, it is rumoured to be the birth place of the Three Ancestral Witches, born of a single mother who sought to tame Carabossa. An ice covered world too far from its nearest star to provide enough light for normal plant growth, and wracked by apocalyptic storms. It is said that the Mother of the Witches sought the powers to craft the perfect Fairy Guardians to make the world habitable.

Fragments of historical records suggest the world was colonised for almost two thousand years before the Height of the Fairy Hunts saw the stability of the world destroyed leaving nothing but a remote, terror filled rock.

Records of the Ancestral Witches' involvement in the rise and fall of Carabossa are conflicted.


	10. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hidden Realm

**Absolution** : Location unknown (Somewhere “near” Loc'Brennah)

Spoken in whisper if at all, Absolution may be a planet or just a city. The only inhabitants are presided over by the Major Fairy of Earth*, Osidiana.

* * *

Technically a Colony world, Absolution is a Subterranean community on an otherwise barren planet, the inhabitants of Absolution have managed to create a viable artificial environment deep beneath the surface. It was originally settled by Osidiana after she unwittingly aided Fairy Hunters to wipe out her original home, she went into seclusion as far from other people as she could, believing that her absence would make the Dimension a better place.

Since then Osidiana has found herself _called_ to return to the Magical Dimension for short periods, each time returning to her hidden home with a new inhabitant. Almost everyone in Absolution is running from a past that wouldn't let them achieve their potential become a better person.

“We're all just looking for a second chance that the Magical Dimension wouldn't give us.”

While Osidiana is the supreme authority of Absolution, she refuses the title of queen or any other noble ranking, preferring simply 'boss'. She is said to be several thousand years old and may have been alive during the height of the Fairy Hunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Earth in this case refers to the Elemental Idea rather than the Planet.


	11. Khemet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Desert World

Khemet: [Keh-met]

Covered primarily in sand and stone deserts, the world of Khemet seems inhospitable to many visitors, but there are several dozen major rivers with fertile banks which keep the surface from becoming barren.

Those who don't live near the rivers often live under ground, or by the sparse oasis which litter the sandy expanse.

The planet has porous rock not too far below the surface which holds much of the planets non-river water.

The world might be likened to Ancient Egypt, both in terms of the people and their culture, and indeed there are records of the Khemet travelling to Earth.

The Fairies and Witches of this world typically display specialised earth abilities over sand and fertile soil, over wind, water and on occasion specialising in specific minerals such as silica.


End file.
